lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabien Hawthorne
Fabien is the second born and final child of Angelique and Drake Hawthorne. He first makes an appearance in The Next Generation topic in the Equality or Tyranny forum. Appearance An African American teen with short black hair cut in a fade style haircut, prominent black dog ears, and gray eyes. He takes more after his mother, Angelique, than his father or sister. Personality Quiet, a bit more studious and curious about everything. When he's comfortable around the person, he'll be a lot more outgoing and talkative, he also inherited his mother and sister's desire to prank others, so watch out for this one if you decide to get on his bad side. Biography Early Childhood Fabien was born at the mansion, there were some complications and many thought he was a stillborn initially until he let out his first cry. He lived a relatively normal life, just like his elder sister, Desarae, until at the tender age of four, his dog ears manifested while he was being babysat by a teenage girl. The babysitter, initially alarmed by these changes, and then angry, began to call him all sorts of foul, derogatory names and attempted to assualt him. Luckily, Fabien was a smart boy and hid in his room, locking the door. Fifteen minutes after this event, his Aunt Cassandra who'd been on vacation and stayed fairly close to the Hawthorne household had come to check on them, seeing as the babysitter hadn't answered the house phone. What she found horrible words scrawled along the walls and other disrespectful things (destroyed funiture, broken glass plates, food thrown everywhere, etc.) and Fabien was still in his room, hiding in the closet, scared and traumitized by the event. Angelique and Drake were more than cautious about who they allowed to be in the company of their children from then on. Days at the Institute Fabien has grown up into a mostly introvert boy, and rarely allows others to be close to him, one of the few being his best friend, Etienne. He wants to master his mutation and travel the world. Powers and Abilities Fabien's weaknesses is that he's susceptible to opponents who can control spirits and souls. Inugami Physiology: The users of this power have the full abilities of a Inugami: Japanese dog spirit/deity. Unlike most familiar spirits who have to completely obey their master, the Inugami is able to act on impulse, exist independently, and even attack its own master if it feels it is necessary. The user of this ability can also take control of their master's body, making it even more powerful. (Everything in bold, he doesn't have yet) *Canine Physiology *'Contract Bestowal' *'Flight/Levitation' *'Health Optimization (by possessing their master's body)' *'Possession' *'Semi-Immortality' *'Spirit Physiology' *'Yokai Physiology' *'Shapeshifting' Weapons Learning to fight with twin scimitars and a quarterstaff. K2scimitars.jpg|Fabien's scimitars 349-440-large.jpg|Fabien's quarterstaff cuteblackboysmall.jpg|Fabien at thirteen Dsc 0122.jpg|Fabien at age 14 - long and lean Tumblr lrb1p5bbpK1qjfj59o1 500 thumb.jpg|Fabien at age 15 406973 330164427022865 248430985196210 910802 1509581162 n thumb.jpg|Fabien at sixteen Category:Character Category:The Next Generation